Our life after korea
by hawkeyelover15
Summary: ok another HM from me, what do you expect? a story about hawkeye and margarets life after korea, told through well a story written by Hawkeye
1. Chapter 1

**A/N sorry I haven't updated in a while, haven't had time since school started but now that I do I have time considering it's the thanksgiving long weekend, up here in Canada, so I am going to use this time to my advantage and write yet again another HM story I'll try and stick with this one enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I have one it proves my point**

Hawkeye pierce sat in his childhood home in crab-apple cove Maine, reviewing his now perfect life by reading his recently new published book while his wife put their children to bed. His guests now asleep, he sipped his martini, he read the title 'our life after Korea' by Benjamin franklin (Hawkeye) pierce, he sat his martini down on the table beside the couch and opened up the book

Chapter 1

He walked through the crowded Portland airport, searching for his father, not seeing him he went and stood by the door and set his suitcase down. He didn't notice the man who approached him from behind, he laid a gentle hand on Hawkeye's shoulder "_hey stranger come here often_" Hawkeye was instantly jostled from his wandering thoughts about his 4077th 'family', he quickly spun around a smile grew on his face "_dad!"_

The two pierce men embraced in a huge hug "_oh son, I missed you, I'm glad your home" _a couple tears of joy trickled down Daniel pierces face, he wasn't afraid to show his emotions unlike his son who inherited that from his mother.

"_Oh dad I missed you to but I'm home now to stay, don't worry_" he pulled back from his father's embrace and looked him over,

"_Hawk, I am going to worry I'm your father it's my job, you will understand when you have children of your own someday"_ he watched his son cringe at the mentioning of children

"_What's wrong?"_ he asked picking up his sons suitcase

"_Nothing, dad really_" he put on the best smile he could "_now could we go home, I want to eat a piece of cake_" he said remembering the talk, in OR about what the first thing the doctors and nurses would do when they came home

"_alright son_" he agreed, even though he knew something was terribly wrong with his son, but he wasn't going to push him this was not the time to do it, they walked out the doors and over to the old red rusty Chevy truck that sat outside waiting, Daniel opened up the passenger side door for his son to get in.

"_Actually dad … I thought I should drive!"_ he said walking to the driver's side,

"_And why is that?"_ he asked confused

"_I want to see if I remember the roads, and I would love to drive a vehicle with a roof again"_ he laughed lightly, as his father joined and he climbed in to the truck slamming the door and leaning back inhaling the scent of his truck, the smell of pine and leather filled his nose.

He opened his eyes to see his father watching him smiling, he smiled back and held out his hand, "_keys"_

Daniel dug into his pocket and pulled out a set of worn keys and set them in his son's outstretched hand _"keys"_ he slid the key into the ignition and turned it, his smile got bigger as the truck roared to life, he backed out of the parking stall and took off enjoying the smooth ride back home.

15 minutes later

His father broke the rather enjoyed silence "_so how are you son?"_

"_Okay"_

"_Just okay_?" he asked kind of shocked

He nodded his head, staring out the windshield to the long road that led into crab-apple cove, "_you miss them don't you Hawkeye?" _he knew what his father was talking about but he didn't want his thoughts to wander again, too late "_who?"_ he asked

"_You know your friends from the mash_" he asked his sore eyed son

He sighed remembering his best friends, even Charles, but one stuck out the most in his mind, Margaret, god he was still mentally kicking himself for letting her go without telling her.

"_You miss her more, I know it"_

He still played dumb "_huh?"_

He sighed and shook his head at his son's stubbornness "_hawk, really?"_

He sighed as he pulled into the long drive way that led up to his house, he turned the truck off and sat there staring out at his child hood house, he smelled the ocean air as he pushed open his door, he stretched inhaling the smell his face burst into a huge joyful grin, he completely ignored his father as he ran back behind the house, he rushed to the back gate at the end of the huge yard of the magnificent Victorian style house that sat on the cliff overlooking the ocean, he leaped over the white fence discarding most of his clothes bypassing the small forest to his right, he clasped his hands together and jumped straight off the cliff and dove into the water. He shot straight up to the surface, he whipped his hair out of his eyes as memories of him doing that as a child filled his mind, he was finally home. He watched the sun set over the waters horizon as the fish swam and danced around his body, he closed his eyes and smiled he opened them again relaxing into the warm water "_it's beautiful_" he then looked down at the dog tags that hung on his neck still and Margaret yet again filled his mind, he grabbed them as they half floated on the water, he then looked back up at the sky "beautiful just like her"


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N alright folks here is chapter 2 enjoy**

**Disclaimer :I have one that's all I need**

Chapter 2

Margaret studied the faces of the people she loved and would miss terribly as the jeep pulled away, one who she loved more than anything.

She huddled under the blanket on her new and temporary cot, at the 8063rd. she had just gotten the tour and shown her temporary quarters, and she didn't feel like leaving she was only there for a week but it would be one of the longest weeks of her life. She thought about Hawkeye and her plan, after she left the 8063rd she would resign her commission and find Hawkeye. She studied the Bouquet of wild flowers that lay beside her on the cot "_maybe I will get married_" she told herself.

_This is it_ she thought as she stormed down the stairs from her father's apartment, her father chased after her as best he could, in his old age it didn't make it easy "_Margaret_" he called as she rushed to her car "_Margaret wait!"_ he breathed as he got to her car window

"_Don't try and stop me dad, I love him it's my decision, and you can't stop me!"_

"_Margaret your not thinking straight, look I can get you reassigned just come back in, and think this over you just got home from a war and its caused you some trouble this is just some reaction to it"_

"_no! damn it dad I'm not 5 anymore I can make my own decisions, you are not in control of me anymore, this is my life and I intend to live it I don't need some old man pushing me around and treating me like a child"_

"_Margaret please"_

"_Goodbye dad, if your ever in crab apple cove look me up under the name pierce" _and with that she drove off into the distance, tears streamed down her face, it hurt her to do that to her father but it's her life and she intended to live it her way

The drive was long from Boston and she knew it would be, when she got into Portland she pulled into the nearest bed and breakfast, she pulled into the parking stall and climbed out of her car tired and worn out she stumbled into the lobby of the small motel,

"_oh god_ " she cried to herself silently, as she saw who was at the desk checking in, she tried hiding her face in a magazine until he was done but that didn't do her much good, the man approached her

"_Margaret!"_ he said in a ruff tone

"_General_" she said trying to pass him, didn't work out to well, he grabbed her arm and pulled her back to him

"Whoa major, nice to see you to, what are you doing here?"

"_First of all it's not major anymore! And second Ide ask you the same question"_ she said loudly, infuriated shaking his hand off her arm

"_Well then Margaret I'm just here on business, now how are you?" _

She turned her head trying not to meet his gaze and trying to hide her eyes,

"_Say Margaret why don't you come to my room I'm in 234 on the second floor, share a belt share your troubles"_ he said with a smug smile

"_excuse me general" she_ said trying to push past him, this time succeeding she went to the front desk and got her room, she walked outside to her car and reached in to grab her suitcase, when someone came up behind her and clasped a hand over her mouth and stuck a gun in her back, her eyes grew wide and she dropped her bag back on the floor of her car.

"_Now listen to me Margaret, you keep quiet and come with me and nothing will happen to you_!" the voice hissed at her, she nodded her head in agreement, trying to act strong but in reality she was scared shitless,

He dragged her up the stairs on the outside of the motel, and down the long balcony that led to a room, she closed her eyes as he forced her in, she heard a door slam behind her and she tried to scream but nothing would come out, she felt herself being pushed onto a bed.

She felt a hot tear on her cheek, she tried wiping it away but the force of the man on top of her pining her down didn't help her, she could feel him removing her clothing and she got her right arm free of his grasp and gave him a good punch to his jaw.

She opened her eyes to see him lying on the floor spitting out blood "_you bitch!"_ he yelled, he came after her and she jumped from the bed trying to escape, he trapped her against the wall and she tried to free herself, she thrashed her head and arms trying to push him away.

"_Help!"_ she screamed, "_help me!"_ he grabbed her jaw and slammed her head against the wall knocking her out, and all she could remember was another man bursting through the door and pushing the general away from her


End file.
